


Caught

by GabrielsGrace (orphan_account)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Nico di Angelo - Freeform, Nico is a Dork, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Freeform, Percy is a Dork, THEY'RE DORKS, percio, percy jackson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/GabrielsGrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico de Angelo has always has a slight crush on his friend, Percy Jackson. He usually sits on Percy's bed to think, but when Nico is caught, will someone let a secret slip that they never meant to tell?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea off of Tumblr.

     Nico often sat on Percy's bed. Sometimes to think, other times to just be in the quiet of his room. This time when he sat down, he decided to meditate. He thought about his sister. Not his half sister on the top floor of the Argo II currently, but his real sister. The one who died. The one who he loved. The one he still adores. He lays down on Percy's bed and shuts his eyes. He blocks out all of the creaking noises the Argo II makes.

 

                                                                                                                                ****_**X**  _

 

 

     Nico doesn't know how long it's been until he opens his eyes and sees Percy laying next to him.  


     "I-uhh. Umm... Sorry. I'll-I'll leave." Nico hastily shot up from the plush bed, and tried to scurry out of Percy's room, only to trip and fall face first onto the wooden floor.

 

     "Nico. Nico!" Percy called, "It's fine! I know why you come down here. I've always known it." He smiles at his friend lying on the hard-wood floor  


     "You've-you've known?" Nico asks quietly.  


     "Yeah, man. It's fine. It really is." Percy assures his friend and sticks out his hand for Nico to take.  


     Nico takes the hand and pushes himself up so he's looking Percy in the eye, "Oh…okay."  


     "Okay. Look I'm not good with these things, but I kinda like you. Like, 'more than a friend' like you." Percy rubs the back of his neck awkwardly.  


     Nico's heart is pounding inside of his rib cage, knowing the answer and regretting asking the question as soon as it leaves his mouth, "But, aren't you with Annabeth?"  


     "Yeah. Umm... about that, we broke up a few weeks ago." There was a pause, "When I started liking you." Percy looks at his shoes the they are the most interesting thing in the whole world.  


     "Oh." Is all Nico could say. He is overwhelmed with joy that Percy not only broke up with Annabeth, but likes him back, and not just as friends, "I umm…I like you back."  


     Percy looks up, his face lit up like a Christmas tree, "Really?"  


     "Yeah." Nico breaths. He didn't realize he's been holding his breath.  


     "That-that's great! But umm… what're we gonna tell the gang?" Percy's face darkens a little.  


     Percy sits back down on his bed, Nico follows in suit, "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."  


     Percy takes Nico's hand in his and leans in. He leaves a searing kiss on his cheek. Nico's eyelids flutter shut, and open as quickly as they closed when Percy pulls away.

 

     Nico takes Percy's face in his rough hands, and lightly trails his lips over the curved bridge of Percy's nose. Percy makes an inaudible noise that can only closely be described as a soft moan. Percy leans down a little and lightly kisses Nico on his chapped lips. The boys lips move in perfect sync, as a symbiotic life form would. Percy reaches up and runs his fingers through Nico's tousled hair while Nico scrunches his hands at Percy's waist, pulling him closer to him. Percy shifts Nico onto his lap so Nico is straddling him. Nico wraps his skinny legs around Percy's torso, he drapes his arms around Percy's broad shoulders, while Percy streaks his calloused fingers under Nico's black shirt and over the ridges of his spine. Nico moans into the kiss softly as Percy traces Greek symbols on his back, causing his hands to float upwards and clench at Percy's askew hair. Percy moans into his mouth when Nico tugs at his hair. 

 

     "Perc, it's time for- AHHHHH!!!" Leo slams open Percy's door to tell him that lunch is ready, but is not prepared for what image he now sees. The boys hurriedly untangle themselves when Leo shouts this, but it is too late, he has already seen enough. 

 

     "Leo, wait!" Percy shouts at his friend, jumps up from his bed, and grabs his wrist.

 

     Leo turns around slowly and faces the two boys, "Uhh...yeah?"

 

     "Look, please don't tell anyone. We want to tell them in our own time. Okay Leo? Please?" Percy begs, his sea-green eyes full of fear.

 

     "Please." Nico whispers, "Please don't tell." Nico is shaking with fear.

 

     Which is a sight to see because Nico is always the dark and emotionless guy, but when Leo sees his shaking, he can't help but feel really bad, "Alright, but you gotta tell the others soon, like, today or tomorrow soon. I can't just keep this a secret forever." He says the last part half-jokingly. 

 

     Both Nico and Percy let out a huge sigh of relief, that they had been holding in, "Thank you, Leo. We'll be up in a minute."

 

     "Alright." Leo nods at his friends, then exits Percy's room, and shuts his door.

 

     Percy and Nico turn and look at each other, a worried look on both of their faces, "What are we gonna do Percy?"

 

     "First things first, are we a 'thing'?" Percy asks Nico, desperately wishing that Nico will answer his question with a 'yes'.

 

     "Umm... Do you want to be a thing. Because I do." Nico scuffs the soles of his shoes on the floor of the Argo II. Barely making a scratch.

 

     "Yeah! Yeah, I do too!" Percy looks up at Nico and beams like a star in the night.

 

     "Good. I love you Percy." Nico says that last part quickly, but apparently not to quickly because Percy hears what he said.

 

     "It's okay I love you too. I kinda always have." Percy raises his hands, and rubs his thumbs over Nico's cheekbones, "Come on, we'd better get this over and done with."

 

     Nico nods and the two boys walk out of Percy's cabin, hands clasped tight together, as if they're hanging on for dear life. They walk into the dining cabin, hands still clasped together.

 

     Nico and Percy are sitting next to each other when Leo comes in, "Hey guys. Annabeth can't make it, she's taking a nap right now and I don't want to wake the beast. Crap, don't tell her I said that. OR that I told you not to say that."

 

     "Hey. Yeah, got it. We won't tell her. Are Frank, Hazel, or Piper coming?"

 

     "What about me and Frank?" Hazel and Frank enter the cabin. Frank sits next to Leo, and Hazel sits next to Frank.

 

     "I was just wondering where you guys and Piper were." Percy smiles at his friends across the wooden table.

 

     "Piper's in the bathroom, she'll be here soon though." Hazel says, "Why?"

 

     "I've got to tell you guys something." Percy looks down in his lap. Nico gives Percy's hand a slight squeeze of encouragement. Percy takes a deep breath, "Me and Nico, are... together."

 

     Piper's jaw drops down to the wooden floor. Leo tries to hide his little smirk, because he already knows but fails miserably. While Frank just stares at the two boys sitting across from him. 

 

     "So, you two," Piper moves her finger back and forth from Percy to Nico then back to Percy, "Are together?"

 

     "Yeah." Nico sheepishly rubs the back of his neck. His face beet red.

 

     "How long?" Frank's bugs eyes calm down a bit.

 

     Nico and Percy exchange glances, "About 20 minutes." They say quietly, looking at their intertwined hands under the table.

 

     "Awesome! Congrats you guys!" Frank snaps out of his bug-eyed trance and softly smiles at his friends.

 

     "Thanks Frank, that means a lot to us." Percy grins at his large friend.

 

     "I already knew." Leo leans back in his chair.

 

     "What?! You told Leo before everyone else?!" Piper exclaims at Nico and Percy, who are glaring at Leo.

 

     "Umm....not exactly." Percy rubs the back of his neck awkwardly.

 

     "Well, how did he find out?" Piper asks the blushing boys across from her.

 

     "Umm.....can we just say that he walked into Percy's room unannounced?" Nico whispers as quietly as audibly possible.

 

     Piper's face reddens, "O-oh. Okay. Leo! Did you knock?!" She lightly hits Leo's arm.

 

     "Yes! Wait...maybe." Leo pondered this thought.

 

     "NO!" Nico and Percy yell at him, "He didn't knock."

 

     "Sorry, guys." Leo looks down into his lap, hanging his head in shame.

 

      "Well, if he didn't come in, we might not be together." Nico leans his head on to Percy's shoulder.

 

      "Awwwwwee!! So cute!!" Piper exclaims.

 

     "I am **_not_  **cute." Nico folds his arms over his chest.

 

     "Yeah, sure you're not. And I'm Zeus." Percy gives Nico a light noogie, tousling his raven hair.


End file.
